Criminal Minds
by Coleiosis
Summary: Can this be? Fox is turning to crime, becoming a master thief? Or is it Wolf, impersonating him? If it is, Fox is more than ready to have a showdown with his nemesis! But this is leading up to a big thing that is soon to come!


Star Fox

Criminal Minds

By Cole Bezotte

 **(Just thought I'd make another Star Fox story before I dive right into the BIG thing that is soon to happen. Enjoy!)**

The time was nine o'clock A.M.

For millions in the teeming city above, the rush hour signaled the start of a hectic new workday in Brooklyn, New York. Fox McCloud and his partner Falco Lombardi had already given their presentation about the negative gamma particles. The great physician Dr. Mario had also given the demonstration as well; for was he not the great Super Mario?

But, for a handful of strangely-looking people beneath the crowded streets, it heralded the beginning of a plot against Fox.

In the deep subways of Brooklyn, we find the group of mercenaries known as Star Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell had escaped from prison and reunited with his partners Panther Caroso and Leon Powalski. It would be before long that their hideaway would soon turn into a kill zone.

Wolf had already created a new weapon of combat and of destruction. A new gun was strapped to his wrist, in which it fired out a very powerful proton beam that shot through anything. He tested the beam on two girders, in which it burned right through them.

"How ingenious!" Leon exclaimed as he saw the test. "Fox won't have a snowball's chance!"

"That is the essence of my scheme, fool!" Wolf replied. "I shall lure him here. Then we shall meet on my battleground…on my terms…and I shall gain his once-held cylinder of XS-326! It shall soon be mine! I'll use it to heal whomever I killed, but then the cycle will happen again and again! And I shall be the ONLY person to look up to! But, this is the moment for DEEDS…not WORDS! All of you…out of the sub-car and follow me! The finest, most fantastic project begins now!"

"The way you've got it figured out," Panther said, "the city will never know what hit it!"

"You had better be right! The operation is timed like the most perfect clockwork. Not one second is left to chance! I shall disguise myself as Fox and move on!"

And so, just forty-seven carefully timed seconds later, in one of New York's most prosperous banks, the early-morning customers were astonished to behold an incredible robbery led by Wolf, disguised as Fox McCloud himself. Wolf used his special proton beam to destroy the vault and let his men take all the money that they could carry.

"It's time I got paid back for my public service!" Wolf exclaimed in his best impression of Fox. "The rest of you…stay back, and you won't be hurt!"

"Good hunting today!" Leon said as he carried out his many bags of money. "We bagged our limit!"

"Excellent!" Wolf replied. "Then it's time to take our leave of this fine institution! But not before my photo is taken by this automatic camera. I want to be certain that the world knows of Fox McCloud's new and rewarding career!" The nearby security camera captured all that had happened. But Wolf saw the reflection in the lens that one of the security guards was drawing out his pistol.

Wolf quickly turned and used his proton beam to disintegrate into nothingness. "I warn you…" he said to him, "…don't try my patience further! I am no longer bound by the Star Fox's oath never to harm anyone!"

Then, leaving the startled spectators still stunned by what their eyes had seen, the evil trio departed as speedily as they had appeared. They hopped into their stolen truck and headed off for the subway, where they discussed their plan even further.

"Quickly!" Wolf said as he took off his disguise. "Into the sub-car! We must be off at once! Now, even if the police guess our plan, they can never catch us with our head start."

"I'm glad you pulled that disguise off," Leon replied. "Anything associated with Fox gives me the creeps."

"Unfortunately, Leon, it shall be necessary for you to see the real guy when he comes after us. But you will see him only once, my friend… only ONCE!"

Within the hour, the skein of fate drew ever more tightly around the unwary hero, as the bank's telltale films of "Fox McCloud" flashed across the nation via television. Almost nobody believed what had happened; some people wanted to believe that all that happened as a crazy dream. But nobody, not even Pupuru, could ever DREAM about it.

 **(We all remember Pupuru's dream from the PSASBR series. This still gives the hint about what's gonna happen soon.)**

And now, let us see how our hero has received the news at his hotel.

Falco Lombardi told Fox everything that had happened, even as he told him that he refused to believe everything that had unfolded. "You've GOT to do something about it!" Falco said as he went on.

"Fine…" Fox replied. "I'm going to let BOTH of us do something. You get the police; I'm sending you down to discuss the matter. I can't turn myself in… not until I find out who is trying to frame me and why."

Meanwhile, arguments about the meaning of Fox's strange actions monopolized a city's anxious conversations:

"He's been framed…you'll see! Fox would NEVER rob a bank!"

"Grow up, kid! He did it…and that's that!"

"If he didn't do it, why hasn't he given himself up?"

"How can he clear himself if he's in jail?"

All those complaints went on throughout the day. But, there was one person who was laughing beneath the streets of the sprawling metropolis. The strident tones of Wolf O'Donnell split the air.

"According to the radio," Wolf said, "the police have given our colorful quarry two hours to prove his innocence…before sounding an all-points alert! Unwittingly, they have played into my hands! Come… it is time for phase two of my scheme!"

And, as the inevitable confrontation drew nearer with each passing second, let us see how a certain bird named Falco Lombardi was faring at Brooklyn's central police headquarters.

"I still don't get it, Lombardi," the main inspector said after all was said. "Who ARE you… and why are you representing Fox?"

"I'm his partner, you should know," Falco replied. "He wanted me to have a look at these maps of yours. But, don't worry… if he hasn't caught the REAL criminal at the end of two hours' time, he'll give himself up as he agreed."

However, before Falco could continue, he and the inspector were interrupted by a reporting officer who burst into the room. "Inspector!" he exclaimed. "We just got the word… Fox has struck again! He and his crew are hitting Jadeson's Jewelry Store…just a few blocks from the bank he robbed!"

"Well, Lombardi…" the inspector said to Falco after hearing the news. "What do you think of your foxy boy now?"

"I still think he's innocent…" Falco replied. "And before long, he's going to prove it!"

Yet, even as Falco spoke, circumstances became ever darker for Fox. At the jewelry store, Wolf and his gang collected an even bigger haul than the first one. "Phase two has gone perfectly!" Wolf thought as he escaped with his disguise. "Now, there but remains the denouement! The moment…which may well be at hand…when I face that Fox…and defeat him! That will bring me closer to my ultimate victory!"

Back at the headquarters, Falco's debate went on still. "If your buddy's clean…" the inspector said to him, "…why isn't he tracking down whoever framed him?"

"My guess is…" Falco replied, "…he's mapping out his strategy right now."

"Well, he'd better get his homework done soon… because that two hours is going fast! And the minute it ends, I'm arresting ANYBODY that's a fox… even Miles Prower…"

 **(Note: We all remember that Miles Prower is none other than Sonic the hedgehog's sidekick known as Tails.)**

Right then, another report was said to the inspector. Another officer told of what happened: "A patrol car reports that Fox vanished again… down another manhole."

"That tears it!" the inspector exclaimed. "Agreement be HANGED! I'm sending out an all-points alarm right now!"

"Wait, inspector!" Falco replied. "I urge you! You're making a big mistake!"

"Alright, alright! I should have my head examined, but I'll wait a little longer. Maybe, like you say, it IS a fake fox… still, how do we know unless we see the two of them TOGETHER?"

"I'm sure that's what Fox has in mind, sir. If you'll just honor your agreement, Fox will honor HIS."

"If he DOESN'T, I'll be very anxious to learn your own connection with him—understand?"

Soon, back at the hotel, Fox readied himself for instantaneous action as he gave ROB his final warning before he was gone.

"Then you've located the hideout of your imitator, sir?" ROB said to him as he stepped out.

"Yes, ROB," Fox replied. "At least I've got a pretty good idea where he is. If my hunch is correct, he KNOWS I'll be coming for him… and he's eager for a showdown. And, I shall disappoint him severely!"

A short time later, down into the subway, Fox had found where Wolf and his gang were hiding. Wolf already knew that his foe would come down and face him soon, and he had just gotten his wish.

"There he is," Panther said as he pointed him out. "And he's right on schedule."

"I knew that Fox would easily locate this unused section of track on a map…and make it his first stop. And, now that he is in here, we must give him a warm reception."

With one flip of a switch, Wolf turned on all the subway lights to suddenly blind Fox in his tracks. It was difficult for Fox to see at first, but once things got clearer he was eager to open fire.

"This is just my way of saying welcome…" Wolf said over an intercom.

"Mister…" Fox replied, "…you'd better come out smiling…before I bring this place down around your ears!"

"An idle threat, my dear foe! For, if you could see a bit better, you be aware that you are surrounded!"

Leon and Panther came out of their hiding places and began to charge right at Fox. But they were completely unprepared to see that he had brought with him a far different weapon than what he normally used. He carried a manmade machine gun filled with lead bullets; Fox's itchy finger was eager to squeeze that trigger and watch his enemies die. But instead, he merely gave many warning shots to keep Leon and Panther back against the wall.

"I bet you didn't expect that," Fox said to them as he walked right towards them. "Now you better tell me: where is your leader?!"

Wolf, too, did not expect Fox to be carrying such a weapon. He knew that he was going to have to take drastic measures and charge right up to his enemy. Diving out of his hiding place, he quickly drew out his laser pistol and pointed it at the back of Fox's head. "I see by your expression that you're surprised at my frontal assault, my friend!" Wolf taunted.

"Don't try it!" Fox replied as he threw a fist backwards and knocked the pistol out of Wolf's hand. "I'm gonna show you what it MEANS to imitate me!"

"You're overconfident, fool! You assumed one lucky blow would finish me! Nothing shall stand in my way of destroying you forever!"

Wolf swiftly attempted to swing a punch at Fox's head, but was unprepared to land his blow upon Fox's gun instead.

"In THAT case, mister…" Fox taunted in reply, "…you're going to be the most unique prisoner at Blackfield Asylum! You'll be the only inmate ever put there… by nothing!"

 **(Note: We all know that Blackfield Asylum, first introduced in Twisted Metal: Black, is the main prison in the PlayStation All-Stars series. It was destroyed by the Doomsday Cult, remember? Bleu sacrificed herself, leaving Black lonely.)**

Wolf ran out of the subway and into another room, where Fox continued to chase him into an underground electrical plant. "Surprised, Fox?" Wolf taunted as he kept on running along the bridge to the main console. "You shouldn't have been! You expect more from me…and you'll GET it!"

"Heads up, mister!" Fox said as he pointed his special gun at one of the generators. He blasted at it and blew it up entirely; apocalyptic explosions began to blast into the air, leaving many trails of smoke on all sides. The shorted generator went wild, shooting out cascading sparks. But it did not stop Fox from fulfilling his mission. He still needed to settle the score with his nemesis.

Wolf was not able to see Fox through the billowing smoke, but he had an idea. He quickly equipped his proton gun and fired into the chaos that raged in front of him, hoping to shoot Fox on the other side. He thought that he had succeeded in his deed, but he soon found himself dead wrong.

Fox had clung to the bottom of the ramp; he shot that generator on purpose to hide himself from his enemy. Swiftly he swung himself up onto the bridge and kicked Wolf's head down to the floor. "Are you ready to give up?" Fox said to him, pointing the big gun to his head. "Or are you thirsty for more?"

Suddenly, Fox witnessed right before his eyes a mysterious occurrence. Wolf was beginning to fade away and disappear in thin air. Fox thought that Wolf was playing another trick on him; but Wolf was screaming for someone to come and save him. After ten seconds, it was too late for him. Wolf had vanished, and nobody knew where he had gone.

After leaving the subway, Fox went back to his hotel for a night's rest. He may have brought that special gun with him, but he did not want to kill anybody with it. He only wanted Wolf to think about himself as powerless.

As Fox closed his eyes and tossed around on his bed, he could never release the thought of the strange occurrence that happened earlier. "How did that happen?" he began to think. "Where could he have gone? And also, why do I feel so strange?"

 **YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, FOLKS! YOU SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO WOLF IN OUR BRAND NEW CROSSOVER! YOU HAVE ALREADY READ "PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS X SUPER SONIC SQUAD", BUT YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANYTHING YET! THIS NEW CROSSOVER, COMING THIS SUMMER, CONSISTS OF SONIC, RATCHET, MARIO, AND FOX, FIGHTING AGAINST THE EVIL FORCES OF DR. EGGMAN, BOWSER, WOLF, AND NEEDLES! YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THIS! THIS SHALL BE BIGGER AND BETTER THAN EVER! TO FIND IT, IT IS A SUPER SMASH BROS./PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS CROSSOVER TO COVER ALL THE CHARACTERS! UNTIL THEN, WE SHALL SEE YOUR SURPRISED FACES!**


End file.
